More Than an Alliance
by AnimeRocks45
Summary: Italy and Germany are allies, but they both want to be more than that... Note: This is during some random, unspecified time, and Italy and Germany are once again allies. Also, this story isn't finished, yet .
1. Chapter 1

"Germany! Hey, hey, Germany!" Italy burst into Germany's office.

Germany sighed in annoyance. "What is it, Italy?"

Italy jumped in front of Germany's desk, waving his arms. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Germany groaned.

Italy laughed happily, and wore a big smile on his face. "I made some pasta!"

"Go away, Italy, I'm working on important matters." The German continued looking at the papers on his desk, shooing the Italian away with his hand.

"Come on, Germany, I made some for you, too!" Italy said enthusiastically. _Germany's gonna be so proud of me!_ He thought.

"You made some…for me?" Germany was surprised, and emotionally touched.

"Yeah! And I made enough for America and Britain to have some!" Italy grabbed Germany's hand and dragged him to where America and Britain were. He served everyone pasta.

"Dude!" America exclaimed. "This stuff is totally fit for the hero!" He shoveled the food into his mouth, like the gluttonous American he is.

Britain carefully put the food in his mouth. _This pasta is much better than my precious scones… _He thought somewhat gloomily. "I say…you make pasta well…"

Germany took a bite of the pasta, (while being stared at by an excited Italy). _Wow…this Italian is an amazing cook…_ He thought in astonishment. "Well, it's not half bad…"

This made Italy very hyper. "You like my pasta?! Yay!"

Germany was taken by surprise when Italy suddenly flung his arms around him and embraced him. This time, though, he didn't push Italy away immediately…(he waited for a while before he did that… Wow, what a big step)! And during that time, Japan snuck in and took a picture with his camera.

America had noticed Germany's behavior, as well. "Woah…dude… Hey, Britain, did you use your black magic or something?"

Britain jumped in shock. "What?! What black magic?! What are you talking about?!" He paused, then, spoke again. "Fine…I practice black magic…but I didn't use it on Germany…"

The German blushed and averted his eyes from the Italian. Then, he noticed everyone staring at him. "What are you three looking at?!" He then saw the camera in Japan's hands. "What the hell, Japan?!"

The three other countries fled the room quickly, wanting to escape more of Germany's rage. He was left in the room with Italy.

Italy began poking Germany's arm. "Hey, Germany, let's go outside and play football!"

"Italy, I have work to do…"

"But you've got to take a break, once in a while! You're always working!"

The German sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

The Italian smiled. "Ve~! Let's go!" He grabbed Germany's arm and led him outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy and Germany played football outside for quite a while. (Oh, and for other Americans out there who still don't know this, football is what we call soccer in America! You know, the sport in which you kick the ball! Hahaha)! Italy had won the game.

It had gotten dark, and the stars were out.

Italy flopped onto the ground with a sigh. "That was fun!"

Germany laid down beside his friend. "Yes, it was."

The Italian pointed up at the sky. "Wow, the stars are so pretty!"

Germany nodded in agreement.

The two countries gazed at the stars that dotted the black sky for a while.

"Hey…Italy…" Germany stopped when he noticed that Italy had fallen asleep. He smiled at him.

After a while, Germany fell asleep, as well.

Hours had passed until, finally, morning came.

Italy woke up, clinging to Germany's arm, his head on Germany's shoulder. He blushed when he noticed his position. He was a bit confused, at first, as he didn't remember falling asleep in the grass. "Nnn…Germany…?"

Germany stirred and awoke. "Hey, Italy…" Germany also turned red when he noticed the way they were laying.

They both looked up to see Japan with his camera.

"What the hell?!" Germany yelled, shooting himself up onto his feet.

"Hey, Japan!" Italy said, obviously not completely aware of the awkward situation.

"I saw another great photo opportunity." Japan stated.

Germany did a face palm. "You don't take pictures of others like that!"

"But yaoi is very popular among anime fans." Japan voiced.

"We're not together!" Germany was enraged and embarrassed.

Italy got in between them, flailing his arms. "Guys! Don't fight! Let's just continue on with our day!"

"He's got a point…" Germany muttered. "Well, then, I must get to my paper work." He started heading for his office.

"I should get to work, as well." The Japanese man started walking away.

"I'm gonna go find the kitty!" Italy ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitty, kitty!" Italy's mission was accomplished; he had found the cat. He played with the cat for a while.

Then, he started thinking about Germany. _I really like Germany…he always saves me, he's my best friend, he's strong, and good-looking…but I don't know how to tell him…it might be kind of awkward… _But then, he started having worried thoughts. _Do…I annoy Germany too much…? What if he doesn't like me any more…? Should I change…?_

The Italian's worrying brought him outside the German's office door. He knocked on the door. "Germany…can I come in…?"

Germany lifted his head, wondering why his friend sounded so sad. "Yes, you may."

Italy quietly entered, avoiding Germany's gaze. "Um…Germany…?"

"What's wrong, Italy?" Germany was concerned.

"Do I annoy you a lot…? And…do you not like me…?" Tears started to roll down Italy's cheeks.

"No, Italy…I do…"

Italy didn't hear him. "Should…I change the way I act…so you can tolerate me more…?" He started to quietly cry.

Germany got up and walked over to his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder, and put his hand under his chin, tilting his head up. "Italy…I don't hate you…I like you very much…" He wiped away Italy's tears. "And I don't want you to change…I like you just the way you are…"

Italy's crying lessened. He felt a great deal better. "Really…?"

Germany nodded. "Really." He embraced Italy.

Italy melted into the hug. "Thank you…Germany…"


	4. Chapter 4

It was now night time. Italy had decided to sleep in Germany's bed with him, as usual.

After about two hours, Italy had begun to whimper in his sleep. He woke up with a jolt, tears streaming down his face.

"Italy…?" Germany had awoken, and he turned a light on. "Italy, what's wrong?"

The poor Italian had a hard time getting words out, since he was crying. "I…had a…bad dream…"

Germany wrapped his arms around Italy. "It's alright, Italy. Everything will be fine. It was just a dream."

Italy was still sniffling, but he had felt comforted by Germany's actions. After a while, he had stopped crying all together.

"Are you feeling better?" Germany asked.

Italy nodded.

They then laid back down, and the light was turned off. "Oh, I forgot…" Italy said, throwing his arms around Germany, snuggling into him. "Thank you…thank you for everything…" He whispered against his chest.

Germany smiled in the darkness, putting his arms around Italy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Italy and Germany went to the park.

"Wow, it's such a nice day outside!" Italy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the direction of the blue sky.

"Yes, it is. It's probably one of the nicest days of the year." Germany said.

Along the way, they passed America and Britain. America slipped his hand into Britain's, and they held hands as they walked. (There's some USUK for you)!

_I wonder if Germany and I could ever be like that…_ Italy thought.

_Will I ever be able to tell Italy that I love him…in a way he'll understand…?_ Germany thought. _I don't want to have to hide it, anymore…like when I told him in German…or all the times I've tried to act like I don't enjoy his attention… Am I afraid…?_

They also went by Spain and Romano. Spain was hugging Romano, and Romano was struggling to get out of the embrace, but he was blushing. (Here, have a bit of Spamano)!

The German thought, again_. It's almost like I'm in Romano's position…too afraid to admit that I'm in love…_

Suddenly, Italy started clinging to Germany's arm. "Hey, Germany!"

Germany's face turned a bit pink. "Hey…"

The Italian gave him a bright smile. "Ve~!"

The two walked until it was night, (wow, that must be a big park), and then, they sat down on a bench.


End file.
